This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Voice recognition has been widely applied to various electronic devices and human-machine interaction along with rapid development of wireless communications. For various interactive terminals including handsets, tablet computers, etc., voice recognition is typically applied into a function module similar to a voice assistant and a searcher so that the terminals match the received voice with data in the terminals (or over the Internet) and then feed a preset result back to users via machine talk (or machine talk and a text prompt).